1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gaming tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many games involving gambling are played in casinos. Such games may include cards, dice, buttons, and balls. Many of these games are also available for play in a fully virtual environment (e.g., gambling machines). The translation of games involving physical cards, dice, buttons, balls, chips, etc. into a virtual environment has advantages and disadvantages. Virtual game play may allow for game play scenarios that are difficult, if not impossible, at a physical table. For example, electronic games allow for large numbers of game players located at remote distances to be able to play together. While efficiency and speed of the game may also improve based on faster (computer-executed) dealing, bet calculations, etc., some players may miss the enjoyment of competing face-to-face and handling physical cards and chips.
Baccarat, for example, is a type of card game that allows for gambling. Generally, in Baccarat, cards 2-9 are worth face value; 10, J, Q, and K are worth zero; and Aces are worth 1 point. Hands are valued according to the rightmost digit of the sum of their constituent cards: for example, a hand consisting of 2 and 3 is worth 5, but a hand consisting of 6 and 7 is worth 3 (the rightmost digit of the total, 13). As such, the highest possible hand value is 9. Electronic gaming stations for baccarat have not, however, been as popular as other types of electronic gaming stations.
There is, therefore, a need for improved systems and methods of optimizing the electronic gambling experience.